All Tied Up
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate is tied up in a chair... - Kibbs Oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**Plot: **Set during 'unSeaLed'

**A/N:** I think the title pretty much explains which section this scene is from in the episode. Oooh and instead of McGee sitting in the car, it's Gibbs! :p

**/ x-x-x /**

"You'll never get out of here alive. The whole neighbourhood is under surveillance!" Kate hissed as he tied her hands together.

"Open wide" James said, putting the cloth around Kate's mouth.

"_Kate"_ Gibbs called from the radio, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Not to tight? Good" James said, picking up the radio and motioned for his son to follow him. Kate tried to wriggle herself loose but the knots would not budge an inch.

**x-x-x**

"Kate" Gibbs called into the radio. He waited for a moment before trying again. _'Maybe the battery is dead. Am I supposed to press a button when talking?' _Gibbs wondered, turning the radio over in his hands. Gibbs shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. He looked down at the speaker system in the car and was contemplating where or not to turn on a bit of music to help time pass quicker. Gibbs turned his head around and something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Grabbing his gun from its holster, he climbed out the car and sneaked up to the house.

Entering through the front door, he pointed his gun in front of him in case he came across the intruder. He pointed the gun around the corner and quickly trotted down the hall seeing it empty. He peered round the corner to the first room on the left. He cleared the room before rushing over to Kate tied in the chair. Gibbs untied the cloth and took the knot out from Kate's mouth. Gibbs walked around the back of her and pulled out his knife. He cut her loose and quickly inspected for any injuries.

"Are you ok?" he asked, putting his hands on either side of her face.

"James Curtin is upstairs with his boy," Kate said, moving towards the door. Gibbs pulled her back to stand in front of him.

"I don't care. Are you hurt?" Gibbs asked again, searching Kate's face for an answer. Even in the semi-lit room Kate could see the concern filled eyes of Gibbs.

"I'm fine. My wrists are a little sore from the rope," Kate whispered, showing Gibbs the redness.

"Is this better?" he asked, placing soft kisses on them.

"It tickles actually," Kate chuckled.

"Sorry," Gibbs whispered as he brushed the loose strands of hair out of Kate's face. Kate stared up at Gibbs face

"Gibbs…" she began.

"Shhh" he said, putting a finger on her lip to quieten her down.

"He has my gun…" she continued, pushing his hand away.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back," Gibbs said, pulling her into a hug.

Kate led Gibbs over to the couch where she sat down. She looked up across at Gibbs and saw him returning her gaze. She took a deep breath and asked him a question.

"Why are you so worried about me and not interested in the case?" she inquired.

"Because I love you," he answered

"What now?" Kate frowned.

"I love you," Gibbs said again.

"How long…" Kate paused, looking over at Gibbs. "Have you loved me?" she continued.

"Oh, well, I always felt a strong feeling for you ever since meeting you on Air Force One. I guess the feeling just grew after that, seeing you every day probably didn't help. I spent many sleepless nights thinking about you," he said, edging closer to her.

"That is a little creepy," Kate giggled.

"Now that I have expressed myself so spectacularly, what do you feel?" Gibbs asked, watching Kate closely.

"Um… well, I like your authority as Boss. What I'm trying to say is how you take charge of a case, I find that utterly irresistible!" Kate winked and continued "I also like how you have a softer side that comes out to play when you are around Abby. Then there are your eyes…" Kate said her voice trailing off. "I like your silver hair and how you aren't afraid to show your age. When reading ether you confess you need glasses or have the piece of paper a metre away from your eyes," Kate said, laughing, slightly knowing if it was Tony or McGee saying this they would have definitely been head slapped by now. Kate could see that Gibbs face was split into two by a big grin. She smiled faintly back at him, she leaned closed and pressed her lips against his. Gibbs' hands moved to rest on her back as he kissed her back. Kate broke off the kiss and slumped back into the couch while placing her hands on her stomach. "I'm so hungry!" she complained.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Gibbs asked.

"That would be nice" she smiled, watching Gibbs stand up. "Hang on, what about the protection detail?" she asked, glancing towards the door.

"Got it covered" he beamed, leading her out to the car. He opened the passenger side door and picked up the radio. "Requesting a back up team at the Curtin residents," Gibbs said into the radio.

"_A team will be there shortly"_ said someone on the other line.

"Thank you" Gibbs commented

"_Can I ask why you are requesting a new team?"_ asked the man.

"Because I am the boss!" Gibbs shouted into the radio.

"Very well handled!" Kate grinned as Gibbs raced off.

**- The End -**


End file.
